Antes del final
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: Que hacer ante alguien que no quiere mas de la vida? y que al parecer la vida ya no quiere mas de el.......nada mas que traer esos recuerdos, dulces y amargos, para saborearlos un momento mas....Reviews! Yaoi YukixShuichi
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, aquí estoy con nuevo fic, esta ves pretendo hacer algo distinto, siguiendo mi linea de Drama, asi que si estas leyendo este fic y no te gusta el drama, gomen nasai pero no te gustara el fic, aunque…..seria bueno que lo leyeras xD

Espero sus reviews! Quiero saber que opinan…

Gravitation no me pertenece

**Capitulo 1**

**Solo necesito un poco**

Y pensar que algún día me dijiste que terminemos todo, mientras te seguía por un laberinto, y hoy antes del final, quisiera intoxicarme de tu presencia, arrancar mi corazón para complacerte, pero se que es el final, y que las cosas no van a cambiar,…… como llegue a esto…..

Simplemente hoy, en este ultimo instante invoco tus recuerdos, por sobre todas las cosas recuerdo el anhelo con el que te ame, el deseo y la necesidad que tuve por ti….

Como llegue a esto….

Cuando me doy cuenta de la circunstancia en la que estoy, no puedo creer hasta que punto lograste corroerme y dañarme y yo, como todos se dieron cuenta….no hice nada y nadie, NADIE hizo algo por evitarlo, porque, simple, todos pensaron que esa era mi felicidad, mi karma, pero al fin y al cabo mi felicidad

Como llegue a esto….

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

Lo amo….eso lo se, tengo la certeza que mi corazón vive y muere por su amor…….un amor no correspondido….al fin y al cabo, quien lograría amarme, a mi? Un ser vil y miserable?

Lose…las cosas han estado bien dentro de lo posible…me habla al menos….soy su juguete…..que irónico, jamás……..JAMÁS pensé que diría o pensaría que soy el juguete de alguien y que no haría no lo mas mínimo por remediarlo…….se que no me ama…….se que no me quiere y que solo se satisface conmigo y yo el muy baka lo aguanto…al fin y al cabo no tengo nada masque hacer…..es vivir por el o no vivir……..y creo que las opciones se me están agotando y mi fuerza esta menguando…..

que te paso? Preguntan desde su espalda con clara frialdad en la voz

nada…solo pienso, aunque no lo creas pienso y medito…..

hn…..como sea…..voy a salir, no me esperes

Shuiichi Shindou, un hermoso joven, un artista. Enamorado perdidamente de Yuki Eiri un frío escritor, las cosas con el ante los demás se dan bien, pero una cosa es lo que sientes y otra es lo que haces…..

y así es como siempre sucede, me deja solo…….y yo como de costumbre voy donde mi amigo Hiro, simplemente a llorar por el desamor y a escuchar sus consejos o embriagarnos con nuestra compañía y perdernos en el silencio

Luego de meditar un poco, Shu decide ir donde lo pensó simplemente a llorar o estar ahí…..

Se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba, y se dirige hacia la habitación en busca de sus cosas. Toma las llaves y abre la puerta…

yo……hoy las cosas van a cambiar…….

Al decir esas palabras cierra la puerta y se va.

Yuki Eiri se encontraba sentado en un café……a su lado un joven, un hombre Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista del grupo Nitlle Grasper, como siempre llevaba unos lentes de sol que ocultaban sus felinos ojos

sucede algo Eiri?

nada

no me mientas….se que algo pasa, si no, no estaría acá

siempre tan perceptivo?

si se trata de ti si

hn, como sea

me vas a decir que sucede, y no me mientas que te conozco

simplemente…..me aburrí- Dice con voz cansia

de nuevo?...tan así? Yo pensé que esto seria distinto

lo era, pero no puedo……

si puedes Eiri, solo que no lo estas intentando

no se ah que vine! Si vas a estar reprochándome mejor me quedo trabajando

Ryuichi se levanta de su lugar y saca los lentes de sus ojos

si me llamaste para solo decirme lo que vienes diciéndome hace unos meses, me voy….

Sin mas El cantante toma su chaqueta y se va dejando a Yuki solo en aquel café, se va dejándolo lleno de confusión, confusión que traerá mas de un problema

En la casa de Hiro se encontraba shuichi en un completo mutismo…no decía ni respondía a nada, por mas que Hiro le hablara el joven simplemente seguía mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, como si allí se encontrara la respuesta al enigma de la vida

Shu…Shu! Amigo! Responde! Te hizo algo el escritor…porque si es así

no!...no…

entonces….(se acerca a el) por que estas así? Que sucedió?

nada….

pero…shuichi, no creo que estés así por nada, donde quedo el joven que llenaba nuestras vidas, que paso contigo?...no me digas que no te hizo algo…

si te digo que no me hizo nada es porque no me hizo nada, y ese..ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! (Dice levantando la voz y con un tono frió)

no estoy entendiendo!

no hace nada, ni yo hago nada, ese es el problema….ene l fondo…somos tan parecidos….que no podemos…

que quieres decir, que terminaste con Eiri? Después de todo lo que paso?

no importa cuanto pases Hiro, lo que importa es como los superas, y en este caso….no

Hiro se levanta llevando sus manos a su cintura y comienza a caminar frente a shuichi

quieres decir que las cosas no están bien, y si es así…..porque no lo dejas? (Dice mientras vuelve a arrodillarse frente a el)

porque…no puedo hiero…no puedo! (Rompe en llanto), es mi vida! Es mi razón de ser, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejarlo así! No, quizá el no me necesite como yo a el,….no como yo a el…

Hiro se sorprende por la sinceridad y dolor que transmitían esas palabras, nunca vio a su amigo en tal estado, el siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas adverso, pero en ese momento el shuichi que conocía parecía haberse perdido en la infinidad y trayendo de vuelta a uno mas realista y mas frió

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Buenoooo aquí esta el primer capitulo, mmmmm si se confundieron, tengan paciencia que luego van a comprender….esta es como una introducción

**Ya saben! Espero sus reviews! n.n**

**Gracias por leer**

Rurouni Andrea


	2. Chapter 2

Buenoooo ejemm….gomen por la demora, pero no tenia ni tiempo ni inspiración para este fic - gomen!

Se que se hicieron ideas medias extrañas sobre las parejas, pero con calma! Aun falta! Y esa es la idea que piensen cosas que no son….jojojojo xD

Bueno, al fic!

Capitulo 2

(acciones)

_Pensamientos_

En el capitulo anterior…

Yuki Eiri se encontraba sentado en un café……a su lado un joven, un hombre Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista del grupo Nitlle Grasper

-no se ah que vine! Si vas a estar reprochándome mejor me quedo trabajando

Ryuichi se levanta de su lugar y saca los lentes de sus ojos

- si me llamaste para solo decirme lo que vienes diciéndome hace unos meses, me voy….

Sin mas El cantante toma su chaqueta y se va dejando a Yuki solo en aquel café, se va dejándolo lleno de confusión, confusión que traerá mas de un problema

---------------------------………………………………--------------------------

- porque…no puedo Hiro…no puedo! (Rompe en llanto), es mi vida! Es mi razón de ser, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejarlo así! No, quizá el no me necesite como yo a el,….no como yo a el…

Hiro se sorprende por la sinceridad y dolor que transmitían esas palabras, nunca vio a su amigo en tal estado, el siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa hasta en los momentos mas adverso, pero en ese momento el shuichi que conocía parecía haberse perdido en la infinidad y trayendo de vuelta a uno mas realista y mas frió

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

- pero……Shuichi amigo….no pienses eso…

- no Hiro……no, el nunca me dio una muestra de cariño, nunca dio señas de que me necesite…… no hago mas que engañarme……pero ya sabes….sin el no puedo

- ahh Shuichi….ya no hables así! Aún tenemos mucho por delante, el disco va muy bien, miles de adolescentes nos siguen, estamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño amigo!

- (con una sonrisa algo nostálgica) claro amigo….

- bueno…..ahora nos vamos, antes que llegaras iba a hablarte por teléfono, hable con Fujisaki y dice que quiere intentar algunas cosas….tu sabes como es el n.nUUU es un trabajolico

- ahh…jejeje claro claro n.n vamos

-_ah shuichi…te conozco…a mi no me vas a engañar_... bueno ya ya vamos!

Hiroshi toma sus cosas, y sale seguido de shuichi, para tomar la motocicleta e ir a encontrarse con Fujisaki en los estudios

Yuki aún se encontraba sentado en el mismo café, viendo como pasa la gente, algunas muchas lo miraban con emoción pero al toparse con esos gélidos deciden no acercársele

- _no se cual es el problema conmigo…..porque a quien me acerco daño…y lo peor es que al parecer no soy capaz de amar_… (saca de su billetera dinero lo deja sobre la mesa y se levanta en dirección a su auto)

En un de los edificios mas grandes….en especifico en la oficina principal, se encontraban dos amigos hablando….mas bien, uno hablando

- porque no me dices que le pasa?

- por que no puedo..

- no entiendo como terminaron así……no se como se hicieron amigos!

- no seas celoso Tohma…..el hecho de que a ti te guste no significa que a mi también, seguro que Yuki se dio cuenta de eso

- estupideces….eso es imposible……pero…ya me vas a decir que pasa?

- (de la nada aparece en la orilla del escritorio un conejito rosa) iee….kumagoro dice que no! No seas curioso….jejeje además…alguien viene

- ah?

(Tocan la puerta)

- adelante

- permiso….(se asoma Fujisaki) buenas tardes

- viene Shu-chan? (Dice un Ryuichi con los ojos brillosos)

- jejeje….bu….buenas tardes Sakuma-san

- SHUUUUUUUUUU (Ryuichi se lanza sobre Shuichi) como estas! Con kumagoro te hemos extrañado

- ahh…..n/n jejejeje gracias…..

- mm y que es lo que necesitan? (Dice Tohma con algo de fastidio)

- la verdad es que Sakuma-san me pidió que viniéramos hoy, al parecer tiene una nueva propuesta (dice con tono de altanería)

- ah? o.oU

- jejejeje no pongas esa cara Shu-chan, es cierto….esque tengo una nueva idea n.n

- entonces lo mas adecuado es que fueran a las salas de ensayo a conversarlo

- ahh que mal genio eres….Kuma-chan y yo no vamos y te vas a quedar solito! Síganme chicos n.n

- si si -.-U

- ahh Fujisaki...ya deberías conocer a Sakuma-san (Dice Hiroshi pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del mas pequeño)

- si…..bueno, con permiso

Los chicos de Bad Luck siguen a Ryuichi hasta una de las sayas de ensayo, en específico la que habitualmente usan ellos

- n.n bien, la verdad es que le pedí a Fujisaki que los citara hoy porque tengo una nueva idea…o bueno quiero hacer algo especial

- especial?

- a que se refiere Sakuma-san?

- -.-UU Ryuichi, díganme así, y lo que quiero es hacer una gira con ustedes! N.n si! na no da!

- un….gira? Pero si ya hemos hecho eso…Saku…..eh Ryuichi

- no no, solo hemos hecho conciertos acá en Japón, yo quiero que sea algo grande! MUNDIALLLL (dice agitando los brazos en el aire) n.n

- pero….

- no noooo sin peros así que ahora Hiroshi y Fujisaki van a ir por las partituras mientras Shu-chan y yo calentamos la voz n.n

- claro….vamos Fujisaki

- si…- dice Fujisaki mientras sale arrastrando sus pies…

Al encontrarse solo Shuichi le da la espalda a Ryuichi para dejar sus cosas en una silla, cuando siente la respiración de alguien en su oído

- Sa….Sakuma-san?

- Ten cuidado Shuichi….cuídate, y cuida a tus sentimientos (dice con un tono muy serio, rayando en lo frió)

(Shuichi se voltea rápidamente para encontrarse con el rostro muy serio de Ryuichi)

- su……...sucede algo Sakuma-san?

- solo haz lo que te aconsejo……(de un momento a otro cierra sus ojos y cambia nuevamente) y dime Ryuichi o ryu-chan n.n

- …hai….

Shuichi no podía mas que observar a Ryuichi saltar de un lado a otro como si nada hubiese sucedido, para el aún era extraño ver esos cambios tan bruscos en Ryuichi, lo ponían muy nervioso……pero como ya habían hecho casi todos lo que lo conocían, lo debía obviar

Así paso la hora hasta que el sol comenzó a caer, para dar paso a una luna menguante. Los integrantes de Bad Luck y Ryuichi Sakuma se quedaron de juntar al día siguiente, en realidad las canciones hace ya algunos meses las tenían grabadas y solo faltaba ponerse de acuerdo para la gira mundial

Debido a la hora que era, Hiro decidió llevar a Shuichi al departamento de Yuki

- Bien Shuichi,…seguro que vas a estar bien?

- ahhh Hiro que cosas dices! Claro que estaré bien, así que vete tranquilo (dice mientras pone sus manos tras su cabeza y le sonríe)

- claro Shu…nos vemos, (dice mientras se baja el caso y se va rápidamente)

Los brazos de Shuichi caen a sus lados y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte

- claro que estaré bien….

En el departamento yuki llevaba un rato ya allí y se encontraba sentado fumando un cigarrillo

-_ maldita sea Shuichi, donde te metiste_

Siente que se abre la puerta

- baka….

- Yuki! La li ho! Ya llegue!

- ya me di cuenta (dice mientras se pone de pie) traje algo para comer…..

- SI! tengo hambre (se escucha un rugido suave) jejejeje (pone al mano en su estómago)…

- vamos a comer……

_- _si! (lo sigue)_ Pero así como se que me hace sufrir es como estos simples gestos me hacen enamorarme mas aun, enamorarme de mi perdición y de mi salvación_

_**Las cosas transcurrían con la "normalidad" debida…….estábamos preparando una gira mundial, yuki mostro un pequeño gesto que denotaba que alómenos sabe que vivo con el…..pero cuando comienzas el fin es difícil detenerlo…..**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bueno gente…se que no tengo disculpas por la demora pero que se hace…no tenia ni ideas ni ganas ni tiempo de escribir……

Gracias por leer!

Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero sus reviews!

Rurouni Andrea


End file.
